Neon Genesis Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Intergalactic Starlight Zero / Supreme Holy Dragon King Infinity Celestial Zodiac Deity Millennium War Zone X-Storm: Rise of The Queen
Neon Genesis Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Intergalactic Starlight Zero / Supreme Holy Dragon King Infinity Celestial Zodiac Deity Millennium War Zone X-Storm: Rise of The Queen & War for The Silver Millennium is a fan fictional based on Neon Genesis Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Intergalactic Starlight Zero / Supreme Holy Dragon King Infinity Celestial Zodiac Deity Millennium War Zone X-Storm. This story is inspired by Transformers Prime I: Rise of The Prime. The main focus is on the Silver Millennium Great War also called The Great Sailor Wars. Plot Inspired by Transformers: War For Cybertron, Queen Beryl has summoned an ancient evil from the past to help her bring destruction to The Silver Millennium. Princess Serenity; The New Queen of The Moon Kingdom must unite all the planets and save The Galaxy. Silver Millennium / Sailor Soldier Civilization Moon Queens * Queen Serenity V * Queen Serenity IV / Neo Sailor Moon Neo Soldiers * Princess Solaria / Neo Sailor Sun * Princess Gaea / Neo Sailor Earth * Princess Elizabeth / Neo Sailor Mercury * Princess Hikari / Neo Sailor Mars * Princess Juno / Neo Sailor Jupiter * Princess Freya / Neo Sailor Venus * Princess Kalani / Neo Sailor Uranus * Princess Amphititrite / Neo Sailor Neptune * Princess Margaret / Neo Sailor Pluto * Princess Gothel / Neo Sailor Saturn * Princess Nyx / Neo Sailor Nemesis * Princess Motoko / Neo Sailor Charon Infinity Scouts Zodiac Sailors * Queen Ophelia / Sailor Ophelia * Sailor Aquarius * Sailor Leo * Sailor Virgo * Sailor Scorpio * Sailor Libra * Sailor Sagittarius * Sailor Aries * Sailor Gemini * Sailor Pisces * Sailor Taurus * Sailor Cancer * Sailor Capricorn Celestial Sailors * Sailor Midnight * Sailor Eclipse Deity Sailors Sailor Entities * Sailor Infinity * Sailor Zero * Sailor Genesis * Sailor Destiny * Sailor Chaos * Sailor Order * Sailor Void Intergalactic Sailors Sailor Animates Extras * The Neo Soldiers trained Serenity & made her a warrior, before she accepted her position as Queen. * The Neo Soldiers are The true princesses of The Solar System & Serenity's bodyguards, the canon Sailor Scouts are from noble families. they joined Queen Beryl in the war. * This game involves female characters from other anime like Black Lagoon, High School Evangelion DxD, Ghost In The Shell, & more . * Princess Gaea is the heir to Earth & keeper of The Golden and Topaz Earth Crystals. * Princess Serenity's cousins; Queen Nehelenia & Queen Miranda are leaders of The Infinity Scouts are Sailor Midnight & Sailor Eclipse Sequel * Neon Genesis Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Intergalactic Starlight Zero / Supreme Holy Dragon King Infinity Celestial Zodiac Deity Millennium War Zone X-Storm: Grand Exodus & Fall of The Silver Millennium Category:Neon Genesis Bushoujo Senshi Neo Sailor Moon Ancient Primordial Bestial God Slayer / Intergalactic Starlight Zero / Supreme Holy Dragon King Infinity Celestial Zodiac Deity Millennium War Zone X-Storm Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:References Category:Transformers Prime Fan Fictions Category:Video Games